A shelter With a Secret
by Calicocats45
Summary: My first fan fiction! It's About a young Glaceon named Millie who grows apart from her trainer and is eventually taken to a pokemon shelter that secretly forces pokemon to work all day and fight to the death for food at night, will she be able to survive? Involves BoyXGirl pairings, and PokemonXPokemon pairings. Along with drugs, killing, and some gore.
1. Chapter 1

Millie woke with a start. Breakfast! She thought longingly to herself. The plump, well-fed Glaceon stood up in her pretty pink pokemon bed, being careful so that she didn't tear the delicate silk blanket that her master -and best friend- laid upon her the night before, as she did every night since the day Millie was born. Climbing tiredly out of her bed, Millie gave a few licks to her messy fur, calming it down so that she wouldn't get another one of her friend Espeons "You look like a Raticate" jokes.

"Millie!"

Millies ears pricked up at the warm sound of her master, Savannahs voice. She bolted out of the large room that she shared with Savannah, down the long redwood staircase, and in to the kitchen where Savannah awaited her.

"Here you go, Millie." She murmured as she bent down to place Millies favourite breakfast, eggs and bacon, in front of her.

Millie felt Savannah gently pat her head before straightening up to fetch her own breakfast, while The Glaceon began to nibble on her breakfast.

This is the life. She thought to herself.

"Goodbye, Millie!"

Today was Monday. The day Millie, along with her partner Savannah, resented the most out of the week. It was the day that Savannah had to leave Millie for 7 hours a day to go and learn "really boring stuff." As Savannah had described it. Millie ran to the door to catch her friend before she left, it was their tradition! Each Monday Millie would lick Savannahs hand three times before she left, to give them each good luck. Millie raced through the confusing hallways of her home, almost knocking over Savannahs dad "Rick". Millie heard Rick yelling at her from down the hall, as they didn't exactly have a "great" relationship, but he sure was a lot of fun to tease!

The aqua-blue Glaceons claws clicked on the hardwood floor as she leaped through the doorway and on to the doormat where Savannah always awaited her.

"Savannah!" Glaceon called, though, she knew that her friend couldn't understand her.

She stuck out her smooth pink tongue to lick Savannahs hand, but all she licked was air.

Air? Something wasn't right, looking around for the first time, Millie realized that Savannah wasn't there. Her perky ears drooped, and her tail dragged along the ground at the realization that Savannah had forgotten her. Forgotten me? But, we've been partners for five years! Millie padded sadly in to the living room, if she couldn't walk with Savannah to "school" or at least lick her goodbye for luck, she knew the least she could do would be to watch her through the window and make sure she was safe!

Millie leaped gracefully on to the red velvety couch in the living room, her delicate blue paws sunk in to the soft cushioning as she padded across the long couch towards the window. As she peered outside, she looked around for Savannah. Millie noticed a young trainer, with black hair and a blue shirt, walking on one end of the street, beside him, walked an orange fox-like Pokemon that Millie identified as a Flareon, and a blue-green turtle Pokemon that she recognized as a Bulbasaur. Glancing around to the other end of her street, Millie spotted Savannah; her long auburn hair blew slightly in the warm summer breeze. There were no other people around Savannah, except- Millie narrowed her eyes and noticed a boy, he was tall, probably Savannahs age, and he had shaggy brown hair and wore a blue and black hoodie. The boy ran toward Savannah, and she ran toward him, until they met each other in a warm, long hug. When they had finally separated from each other, they shared a quick kiss, then turned and walked side by side to "school".

Hopping down from the soft couch, Millie smiled, happy that Savannah had met someone she likes. Millie loved to see her friend happy, when Savannah was happy, she spent more time with Millie, training, playing, and eating! The young Glaceon pranced up the stairs, and curled up in her bed to wait until Savannah got home.

Later that day, Millie awoke. I must've drifted off to sleep. She thought to herself. She stood up and stretched before padding drowsily down the long staircase leading in to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, was Lira, Savannahs mother, who appeared to be reading a book of some sort. Millie brushed up against Liras leg, a purr rumbled gently in the throat. Unlike Rick, Lira was kind to Millie; well, as kind as she can be while not being a huge Pokemon person. Millie knew that if she were to go missing, Lira wouldn't exactly go out of her way to find her daughters Pokemon, but, Millie looked past that, as Lira was family.

"Hello, Millie. Savannah should be home any minute now." Lira told her, looking down and petting the Glaceons head. Millie purred her thanks before racing off toward the front door. She skidded to a halt in front of the pink and blue welcome mat in front of the door. At that moment she felt a jab on the right side of her abdomen; which sent her flying across the main hall. She landed with a thump on the cold hardwood flooring.

She heard murmuring voices from where the mystery object had attacked her, and her dazed vision saw the shape of Savannah and the boy from earlier closing the front door behind them. For the first time, she noticed that the shaggy haired boy had a long tattoo down his arm of a shadow Lugia. His eyes were a dark pine green colour, and he fixed his piercing gaze on Millie. The Glaceon shifted uncomfortably under the intensity of the stare he was giving her, she quickly looked away and back at Savannah, who, Millie noticed for the first time, had a tattoo of a Ho-oh on her ankle. Hmm, that wasn't there before. Millie realized. The young Glaceon certainly did not approve of this horrendous body art. Why not a tattoo of a Glaceon, what's so special about Ho-oh? I'm way cuter! She shook her head uncertainly.

"What's that?" The shaggy haired boy asked, pointing to Millie.

Millie noticed a bitter and disapproving tone to the boys' voice.

"Millie." Savannah replied. She clearly noticed the bitterness in his tone as well and quickly added "But she'll stay out of our way, right?" She said her voice hardening as she glared at Millie.

Millie nodded uncertainly at her friend. What'd she mean by that? She wondered.

"Let's go upstairs, Nathan." Savannah said, trying to make conversation.

"Alright." Nathan replied coolly.

Savannah raced up the redwood staircase and in to her violet colored room. Nathan followed slowly behind her, seeming suspicious. He fixed his cold gaze on Millie once more. Millie decided to return it just a steadily, rather than backing away. Nathan crouched down and cupped his hands in a whisper, stating clearly:

"Stay out my way, whatever you are." His voice was not friendly.

"Nathan! Are you coming?" Millie heard Savannah call from upstairs.

Nathan threw one last glance at Millie, revealing his oddly sharp teeth in a mocking grin before whipping around to leap up the stairs, skipping every other step as he went; he stopped on the middle step to call out to Savannah.

"Coming!" His voice was gentler and kind now, Millie observed.

Nathan leaped up the remaining step and walked coolly in to Savannahs room and shutting the door behind him.

Millie was confused at Nathans harsh attitude toward her. Why's he so mad at me? I've never even met him! She thought. The Glaceon shook her ruffled fur gently, as if trying to shake away the memory of the actions Nathan had just moments ago, and pranced up the stairs.

As she reached the top, Millie quickly smoothed her fur and slid through the Pokemon-door in to Savannahs room.

What are they doing? She wondered as she looked up at Nathan and Savannah who were sitting on her bed talking. Nathan was smiling his devilish grin as he pulled out a box from his backpack. Savannah looked confused, at least, until he opened it. Millie saw a terrified look on Savannahs face and she backed away a little bit from her friend.

Millie leaped up on to the bed to get a closer look at what was in Nathans mysterious little wooden box, but she only got a moments look before he shoved her away and off the bed, she landed with a thump on the carpet, on her right side which was still sore and bleeding slightly from the incident with the door. Slowly, Millie sat up, slightly dazed, but very confused. What was so bad about the things in the box, just a couple of little round red things. Millie thought. She had seen Lira take them lots of times before when she was complaining about a headache, and then they always put her in a much better mood! So why was Savannah so upset?

"Pills!" Savannahs horrified cry snapped Millie back to reality.

Nathan quickly clamped his left hand over her mouth, his eyes were blazing.

"Quiet! Do you want to be caught?" His voice was hardly above a whisper, but his anger and worry were unmistakable.

He glanced around the room very quickly, and then looked back at Savannah. The anger had disappeared from his eyes and was replaced with a persuasive calmness.

"Look, if you're going to be my girlfriend, you've got to take just one of these, they'll put you in a great mood and everyone will think you're super cool as well." His voice was icy, but kind.

Savannah cast a nervous glance at Millie, who shook her head in doubt and distrust of Nathan. For a minute, it looked as if she were going to refuse, but instead, she sighed. Looking uncertainly at Nathan, who nodded slowly but there was an anxious gleam in his eye. Savannah, who had already taken hold of a bottle of water and a red ball, reached to place it on the back of her tongue. Millie saw Nathans lips curl back in a grin, his fang like teeth sparkled, he willed her on with his menacing green gaze. The young Glaceons fur prickled, something wasn't right about this guy; she decided.

"Stop!" Millie let out an earsplitting cry.

Too late. Savannah swallowed and the little red sphere was gone.

Nathan packed up the box, leaving a couple of red things on Savannahs bed. He stood up slowly, still grinning.

"I'd better go. Later," He turned before Savannah could respond, and ran out of the room, shoving Millie as he went.

"Bye!" Savannah called in response, her uncertainty hadn't left her expression, Millie noted as Savannah turned to her.

"Millie, was taking those pills wrong?" Savannah asked her.

Yes. Millie thought, but she said nothing, instead, she hopped back up on to the bed and plopped down on Savannahs lap, willing her to calm down. In response, she began to run her fingers along Millies back, the Glaceon let out a purr in response. Everything will be okay. Was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Millie awoke the next morning in her soft warm bed. She routinely licked her fur clean and hopped up on Savannahs bed to greet her.  
"Morning!" Millie purred, smiling and full of energy.  
Confused, she realized that Savannah wasn't in bed. hmm, she must've got up early! She thought.  
Leaping down the slippery and smooth staircase, Millie passed through the living room. She cast a good morning gaze at Rick, who was drinking something and reading a newspaper. His eyes flashed and he scowled at her before returning to his paper. Millie carried on walking, she was in too good of a mood to care if Rick wanted to be grumpy.  
She padded in to the kitchen just as Savannahs mother passed her to enter the living room. Lira quickly bent down to pat Millie lightly on the top of her head before straightening up and continuing to the living room.  
Fixing her gaze on Savannah, she saw that her friend was standing at the counter, pouring some cereal in to a bowl.  
Millie brushed up against Savannahs leg who, strangely, kicked her harshly in the ribs. Millie realized for the first time that morning how sore and stiff she was, but that wasn't the problem. What's up with Savannah? Millie wondered.  
Savannah turned around to walk over to the kitchen table. At that moment, Millie was able to get a better look at her, and was horrified at the sight.  
Savannahs eyes were bulging and pink, her hair looked like a rats nest, and small bits seemed to be falling out. She had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept all night. Her whole body was slouched over, and she was breathing heavily.  
"What?" Savannahs voice was bitter, something Millie had never heard in the way she spoke.  
Millie realized that she had been staring at her friend, nervously, she looked away and ran swiftly in to the living room.  
"Savannah must be stressed or something, she'll feel better later." Millie murmured, trying to convince herself, but something just didn't seem right.

Savannah still isn't feeling better. It had been two weeks, and Savannahs mood hadn't improved in the slightest, if anything, it had worsened. She often forgot to feed Millie, and she was certain that she had seen Savannah going out at night. Something was definitely wrong, and she was going to find out what, even if it killed her.

Millie climbed the spiral staircase and sprinted in to Savannahs room, she would still be at school for a few hours, so it was the perfect time to discover what was up with her friend.  
Millie searched the entire room for anything that might be of concern and found nothing, even after checking Savannahs closet, dresser, and underneath her bed. Sighing, Millie paced nervously back and forth around the room, completely. She hasn't spoken to me in almost four days! What if she just doesn't like me any more? What if-

Millie's thought were cut off as cold hands wrapped around her waist, she relaxed for a moment as she thought it must be Savannah. wait, she'll still be at school for a couple of hours!

Twisting around in the mysterious beings' strong hairy grip, she saw Savannahs dad! He was grinning a menacing smile that reminded her of Nathan when he had offered Savannah the pills.  
"Finally, Savannah has lost interest in you, little rat, take a last glance around here. You won't be back anytime soon!" He laughed and Millie was unsure whether he was talking to himself or her. Doesn't matter. She thought, he's gone nuts, I'd better get out of here!

With that thought, Millie struggled to give a fierce bite to Rick's hand, feeling her sharp fangs dig satisfyingly in to his flesh and tasting the warmth of his sticky blood. Savannahs father roared in pain and clutched his bleeding hand. At that moment, his grip loosened slightly and Millie made her escape, kicking out with her back legs as she wriggled free, she pushed off of large stomach.  
"Get back here!" Rick called and began chase.  
His voice lost the icy calmness of before, and turning back, Millie could see his eyes burning with rage.  
"Yikes!"  
Millie felt her tail be pinned down by something. Looking back once more, she saw a large brown shoe, connected to the menacing body of Rick. Pain seared through her tail and up her body, she could see blood leaking out from under the shoe, and she knew very well who it belonged to.  
She let out the loudest, ear-splitting shriek she was able to muster, although fear made her voice shake and she didn't sound nearly as confident as she would've liked. Instead, she was scared. Terrified. She was completely at the mercy of Rick, and that was not a secure feeling.  
He reached his hand in to the pocket of his sweater, Millie recognized very well the object he was holding, a gun. She had seen people on the television shows that Savannah used to watch. Those people had used it to-

Then, a new fear hit Millie's mind. Was he planning to kill her.

That was the pretty young Glaceon's last thought, she saw a smile creep across Rick's face, heard a bang, and everything was silent.

Dazed, Millie's eyes fluttered open. Well, at least she thought they did, since all that was in sight was darkness. She tried to stand up, but fell back down when the entire space around her shook. For the first time, Millie's ears perked up, she heard a roaring sound and the distant crowing of a bird. Panting from the intense heat, she tried to stand up again, she fell down once more, this time from hitting her head off of something. She reached out with her muzzle, it hit some sort of a wall, just a few feet in front of her. It became clear that she was surrounded by walls on all sides of her. I must be in a box. She realized.

Fear suddenly flowed through her. Without thinking, she let out another screech, similar to the one she did yesterday, or an hour ago. Millie wasn't exactly certain of how much time had passed since she was shot, but judging by the horrible scent of her fur, it had been a pretty long amount of time.

"Shut up!" Yelled a voice from outside of her box.

Millie's hopes lifted for a moment at the knowledge that she wasn't alone, but quickly sank again that he was probably friends with Rick, so he couldn't possibly be kind.  
She decided that she would need to find a way out of the box, she'd figure out her location later.  
Summoning all of her strength, she felt her head glow, and she rammed in to the wall as hard as possible, but the cold box wasn't going to brake that easily. It zapped her with the strength of lightning. Pushing her backwards in to another wall, zapping her again. She flopped down on to the floor, it was clear that she wasn't going to get out of this box any time soon. Her skin began to peel because of the burn from the shock, her fur was already coming out in clumps. Feeling more depressed and alone than ever, Millie drifted slowly off to sleep in the darkness.

"Get out."

Millie's eyes fluttered open, seeing light for the first time in what felt like years, her eyes burned intensely. She stood up, being sure to duck her head so she didn't hit it off of the ceiling.  
She saw a skinny twig of a man, his voice was deeper than expected from such a thin man. His eyes were dull and bored, his hair full of grease and sweat.

"Get out." He repeated. His boredom was clearly shown in his voice.

The man attached a black leash to the heavy spiked metal collar around her neck, which she hadn't noticed in the darkness. He pulled, the small bumps on the inside pushed in to her skin, drawing blood and choking her. She coughed a few times before giving up trying to resist the man's pull, as it was clear that there was no other alternative for escape. She stretched, the man still choking her, and slowly leaped out of the box and on to the sandy terrain.

Looking backward, she saw that she had been in a crate made of reinforced steel, which was carried in the trunk of a camouflage coloured van. She had been taken away from the gorgeous city in which she was born and raised in, and taken to this deserted land full of cacti, tumbleweeds, and sand that went in for miles, there was clearly no water anywhere in sight. A Braviary circled over head, and some vicious looking Yanmega flew by. Along with a Fennekin which peeked out from behind a cactus, looking scared but ready to attack at any moment.

"Come here." A different man said grumpily.

He was much larger than the other guy, well muscled and tall. He managed to pick Millie up without struggle, he tied some sort of bandanna around her eyes, and she was sightless once more.

Millie had walked on her leash for ages it seemed, her paws ached and burned from the hot sand until finally, the terrain changed, she was suddenly walking on cold, hard stone. She nearly tripped a couple of times on random patches of grass until the was picked up once more.  
The Glaceon found herself looking straight in to the bored eyes of the skinny man once more. He smiled.

""Welcome to the shelter, or better known as the death of you."

Before Millie could process what he said, he threw her away, a giant gate slammed behind her, separating the two men and Millie herself. She looked around curiously at where she was.

"Woah." Was the only thing she could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the-"  
Millie couldn't even finish her sentence. There were no words to describe the horror of what was before her.  
Pokemon of all kinds were tussling over small slabs of meat. Their eyes were glazed and tired, and their fur matted and stained. A Pidgey lay in front of her, well, its body was. Millie was certain that the Pidgey's soul wasn't inside, it was dead.

"Ahh, so you're Millie."

Millie jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind her. She was visibly shaking in terror, preparing to run. Where could I go? She wondered. The entire "shelter" was fenced in by what appeared to be electric wire. She was trapped.  
Slowly, she turned to see who the mysterious voice was. Before her was the tallest man she'd ever seen, he war a black suit and top hat, his shoes about the size of her long blue tail. His eyes were a dark amber, and the expression on his face was grim, his smile was almost evil.  
He stretched out a long thin arm to pat Millie on the head, his touch was forceful and cold. She winced and backed away.  
When he removed his hand from Millie's head, he looked up, placing dark sunglasses over his eyes and frowning.  
"Blade!" His voice was raspy but commanding.  
Following his eyes, Millie saw who he was calling too.  
It was a Flareon. Although it looked nothing like the Flareon who lives in her neighborhood. Her old neighborhood, she corrected herself silently.  
This Flareon was skinny, Millie could clearly see his ribs poking out , his ears were torn, eyes glazed like most of the pokemon she had seen here. His fur was matted and clumps had fallen out, but the thing that stood out most to Millie was the blood stains on his paws and around his mouth.  
At the call of the tall man, Blade looked up quickly and his pine green eyes flashed with curiosity when his handsome green eyes met Millie's own blue ones. His fur stood on end, and he looked slightly nervous. of me? Millie wondered.  
Blade quickly detached a large cart of supplies that he had been dragging across the clearing, signaling to a nearby Deerling to take over. The Flareon looked back at Millie and the tall man and trotted over, dragging his paws in what appeared to be exhaustion.  
When he arrived, the tall man through something that looked like a brown pebble in front of Blade. He ate it without any hesitation, and looked back up at the man with suspicious curiosity.  
"Blade, show this newcomer around." The man demanded, turning around before Blade could respond.  
He nodded and turned to study Millie. She met his gaze.  
Trying to make conversation, she held out a paw.  
"Hello, I'm Millie." She greeted him.  
In response, Blade narrowed his eyes.  
"Blade." His voice was dry and raspy.  
"Come on, and don't draw any attention to yourself, not everyone here is as welcoming as I am." He added.  
This is friendly? Yikes. Millie thought despairingly.  
Blade began to walk forwards, turning around and flicking his ears as a gesture for Millie to follow, she padded towards him and he began to walk again.  
Blade turned sharply in to a small wooden cabin, startled, Millie followed.  
"You can sleep in here, this is my bed." He flicked his tail toward a pile of leaves and brambles, and then gestured to another pile right beside it.  
Eyeing her bed curiously, she sighed dramatically and smiled.  
"Gee, looks comfortable." She said sarcastically.  
Humor glittered in Blade's eyes.  
"Funny one, are you? Well, you should be grateful you're getting a bed at all, we have some residents here who sleep outside on the sand.  
"Who's that?"  
Millie heard a bitter sounding voice behind her. On a bed just across her own, a pokemon that she recognized as Vaporeon was watching her. She had the same bloodstains as Flareon, and looked exhausted.  
Blade turned to face her as well.  
"Sora! You're supposed to be working!" He looked as startled as Millie felt at seeing the Vaporeon.  
Sora's eyes glimmered.  
"Shut up, I'm hiding!" She laughed.  
Blade snorted.  
"Good luck with that." He replied.  
Gesturing to Millie, he replied to her earlier question.  
"Oh, this is Millie, she's new."  
"Hmm, been a while since we had a newcomer, can you fight?" She asked Millie.  
The glaceon looked startled at the question. Why would she ask that? She wondered. But Blade answered for her.  
"Let's not worry about that now, it must be a lot for her to take in."  
Sora nodded, and Blade led Millie out of the cabin.  
"Blade, why would I need to know how to fight?" Millie noticed that her voice sounded as innocent as a child's.  
"Come, I'll show you."  
With that, he ran off.  
Millie quickly raced after him, and caught up quickly in hardly a run, more like a quick jog. At full speed, she knew that it would be easy to outpace him. Blade limped as he ran, as if each step were painful, as if he hadn't eaten in days. Is this what will happen to me? Millie wondered.

When Blade skidded to a halt, Millie lunged to the side so that she wouldn't ram in to him. Shaking her pelt of the dust that coated it when she fell, Millie stood up on tired paws.  
"What's this?" She asked Blade.  
Millie and Blade stood before a giant ring, with blue chain link circling around the hard stone flooring. The only way in was to climb the fence, which she guessed was electrically charged, or to go through the gate. She noticed an electronic lock with a keypad directly below. High tech place. She noted.  
"This." The Flareon began, "Is the arena. It's where Sike pairs up two of us at random and forces us to fight. The winner gets a slab of meat. There are usually ten or so battles each night."  
"I've been in lots of battles! This will be fun!" Millie squeaked.  
Blake sighed, his eyes looked amuses, but he flicked his ears.  
"Yeah, fun." His raspy voice was sarcastic.  
Millie decided to change the subject.  
"So, you mentioned something called a "Sike", what's that?"  
"Not a what, a who." Was his response.  
He must've noticed the confusion in Millie's eyes, because he let out a sigh and went on.  
"You'll meet him… Tonight."  
Whatever, I'm not going to get any more information out of him now. I'll try again later. She decided.  
Blade flicked his eyes upward, Millie followed his gaze toward the sky.  
"It's getting dark, go nap for an hour. You never know." His voice trailed off near the end.  
Blade ran off toward a Young Fennekin, probably only a few months old. He crouched down and allowed it to crawl on his back. She heard it squeal with excitement. Sighing, Millie figured that she'd leave him alone.

She entered the small cabin in which Blade told her to sleep, she sat on her bed, not quite tired enough to sleep.  
"Excuse me."  
Millie heard the old voice of a female pokemon, she turned to see an Espeon, a weird looking one at that! He fur was very overgrown, her belly fur the brushed the sandy flooring and it her left eye was completely covered. Her right eye was serene and calm, she showed no sign of noticing that Millie hadn't even heard of this place last night. She also wore a small necklace with what Millie recognized as a "peace sign" on it.  
"Have you seen Cobalt?" The Espeon asked her.  
Millie's look was as blank as her mind felt. She didn't even know who Cobalt was.  
"Wait. I haven't seen you 'round here before, you must be Millie. I'm sorry, my name is Jone, and don't worry, I'll find Cobalt on my own."  
Jone turned and padded completely carefree out of the den, her skinny forked tail dragged along the sand.

Putting Jone and Cobalt out of her mind, Millie closed her eyes and let herself drift calmly off to sleep.

It was a couple of hours later, Millie awoke at the sound of paw steps very suddenly. As she eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cabin, a dark shadow with spike fur loomed over her.  
"It's time to go, Millie."


End file.
